Graizon Thalamar
History Graizon Thala'mar was born in Silvermoon, among the zero-income poverty stricken people that the city seems to have forgotten. Like most people living under these conditions, he never really knew his parents or family. It seems that in such a bleak environment, no one really has the means to support their young. Graizon survived childhood like most in such a situation do: by clinging to any nearby adult who would receive him. After period of drifting around in this fashion, Graizon reached the age where he could fend for himself. He learned to steal and fist fight so that he could acquire the food or money that he needed to survive. It was at this point in Graizon's life that he met another child by the name of Avist Sunwalker. Avist was from the same world as Graizon and the two of them quickly became friends. Helping each other survive on the streets, they worked together to steal their daily essentials. The two would often leave the imprisoning walls of Silvermoon City to sit in the gardens and talk about all the exotic locales they some day hoped to visit. As they moved on through their childhood, they began to take on more dangerous robberies. While attempting to escape from a botched attempt to steal silverware from a noble's estate, Graizon suffered an arrow to the chest. The noble and his personal guards approaching quickly, Avist became frightened and fled, abandoning Graizon. Graizon did not die that day, but the events of it are still in his mind. To this day, Graizon has vowed that someday he will find Avist. However, he doesn't really know what he'd do if he found him. Lacking money, nourishment, and a general purpose for living, Graizon found out that the only way he could keep himself busy was to put his body through rigorous strength training and get into fights. He quickly developed a need to be beat up, and while he would find it rather hard to explain, he is still to this day affected by this feeling of contentment when his body sustains extreme physical injury. Like any normal person, Graizon wanted to feel content, so he indulged in this need to get beat up. He spent his days exercising in Eversong, but at night he headed for the bars in search of people bigger than him. He spent many years of his life like this, and when he managed to provoke such fights he would generally let his opponent win. Graizon's past has made him resentful of Silvermoon, as well as the noble class as a whole. He often tends to blame the nobles for his lot in life, though he's rarely quick to openly talk about his history. This attitude caused his next path in life to be an unexpected one. One day he was sitting out on the steps outside the Wayfarer's Rest, waiting for the bar crowd to show up for the night. He noticed a certain Blood Knight sitting on her steed, very focused. Another Blood Knight approached her and the two had a very professional conversation. Something about this struck Graizon, and he felt a confusing need for the military structure that he had just witnessed. He spent the next couple of weeks talking to people around Silvermoon, and learned that the Seventh regiment was the unit of the group of Knights he had witnessed. His lucky break came when he assisted in chasing down a Night Elf in Eversong, which led him to an encounter with Knight-Lord Renaird Erona. In this way he was able to become an official Blood Knight, having never really taken the required written exams. While that was not intentional, it worked out well for him. As with anyone who never received any schooling, Graizon cannot read or write. Until recently, this was one of his well-kept secrets. Combat Specialty With years of bar fights and getting beaten up on purpose under his belt, Graizon was naturally inclined to specialize in Protection. He is not the strongest fighter, and he is most definitely not the fastest, but he can take hits like a Dwarven bunker. Even to this day, he usually loses the fights he finds himself in, but only after wearing his opponents down by absorbing just about every blow they can dish out. Graizon's fist can hit like a brick, but it rarely ever makes contact with its target. More recently, Graizon has been attempting to expand his combat abilities and approve his offensive styles in combat. He is quickly becoming skilled in the use of heavier two-handed weapons, allowing him to balance his fighting stances. Recent Activity Graizon was one of the original Knights chosen by Knight-Lord Bloodvalor to initially form the Ninth regiment of Silvermoon City. The regiment was very much an experimental unit, to be run with minimal influence from Knight-Lord Bloodvalor himself. Graizon climbed up from Initiate quickly after the transfer, and is now the regiment's only Knight-Master. Because there was little assistance from Bloodvalor, Graizon was essentially the head of the regiment. This had an ill effect on him, as the Ninth was largely a failed experiment in his eyes. Of the eleven original Knights on active duty, the Ninth eventually only maintained three (or four, depending on who you ask). This was hard on Graizon, as he felt he had inherited a sinking ship. With the weight of the crumbling Ninth regiment upon his shoulders, Graizon succumbed to stress. Adding to the stress was his nomination to serve on the upcoming Silvermoon council. Along with that, his general fear of losing the Ninth and returning to his old life kept him awake at night and he did not know good sleep for weeks at a time. This was a strange position for Graizon as he felt that he had no love for Silvermoon, despite the fact that defending it as a Knight was really the only option he had. As quickly as it had come, Graizon's time as a member of the Blood Knight Order came to an end. It turned out that his work in the Order was the stability his life needed, even if he felt otherwise. Therefore, without it, he fell apart. He gave up the position of Knight-Master of the Ninth regiment of Silvermoon and turned over control of Bloodvalor's experiment to the twins Vranesh. After disappearing for a matter of months, Graizon resurfaced back into public view. He had reverted to his life before he originally joined the Order and was spending most of his time drinking and purposely losing fights. He could often be seen sleeping off hangovers in the hallway and pit below the Blood Knight Enclave. Current Activity Graizon, having returned from freelancing clean-up work in Northrend, was re-instituted into the Seventh regiment. He currently serves as a Knight-Master and is dedicated to redeeming himself (to himself).